


Dark True Love

by NeverlandAwaitsUs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Captain Swan, Dark!Emma, Dark!Killian, F/M, Rough Sex, The Dark Ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where they both give into the darkness and spend their lives together, pillage and plundering villages and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark True Love

Her hands fisted in the lapels of his coat while she pulled him close to slam her lips against his with a soft moan. He backed her up more and more until her back hit the wall hard but she couldn't care less in this moment. The door was closed with a flick of her hand before moving it to his neck, holding him close to her lips.

It always ends up like this. They would pillage and plunder; tear villages apart. They would take what they wanted and no one would stop them. The Dark Ones, the lost girl that was once a savior and the lost boy that was once a lieutenant, hearts filled with darkness. They could probably take over the world if they wanted to.

Every time she used her dark magic or he killed someone, their bodies were filled with adrenaline every time they ended up clawing at each other, pushing the other one around, fighting for dominance to get the adrenaline out of their bodies. They were each other's anchors when the darkness took over and their sanity was fading.

Her lips healed his damaged soul and his lips calmed her down before she could destroy something that was precious to her.

„Fuck, I love you like this“, he groaned and pushed his leg between hers while he kept her pressed against the wodden wall of his cabin.

She just smiled when he started to kiss and bite his way down her neck, shrugging her black jacket off in the progress. He bit down roughly and sucked at her pulse point, making her moan in the progress and within seconds he was hit with a flash of magic so hard he stumbled back against the edge of his desk, groaning when a brief pain shot through his lower back.

„Don't think you have the upper hand tonight“, she chuckled and pressed her body against his, running a hand down his chest to cup him through his pants, already hard and ready just for her. The thrill of darkness was running down his spine, the roughness fueling his mind with forbidden thoughts. He would let her play, for now.

She kissed him again, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood before licking it off him. He bucked his hips against her hand and she squeezed him a little before she let go. A little wave with her hand and he was naked except his pants, cock still trapped inside.

„Oh, come on, Swan. That's not fair“, he growled when she ran a single finger along the bulge over the pants and he gripped the edge of the desk with his hand, digging his hook into the wood.

„Since when is life fair, Captain?“, she literally purred against his lips before running her tongue against his lower lip, driving him mad, more mad than he already was.

Instinct took over and he grabbed her, turning them and throwing her on the table behind her. If they kept going like this, it would break one day but they couldn't stop. Nothing could stop them, together, they were invincible.

He grabbed her thighs and she put her legs around his waist, moving her hips against his bulge in the same moment he rubbed himself against her sensitive parts. Both moaned and she stretched her arms above her head.

Killian raised an eyebrow and licked his bottom lip, tasting the bit of blood that was left from when she bit him. „Are you going to make it easy for me or do I have to take off everything, love?“, he asked her while leaning over her, digging his fingers into her waist a little more painful than necessary.

„I would hate to ruin your clothes...again“, he chuckled right next to her ear and she groaned, not sure if it was the pain from his hand or the arousal but soon enough she was in just her underwear, the matching black lace he loved so much.

„Like that?“, she asked and licked her lip. He took it as an invitation and kissed her, tugging a little on her bottom lip. Her hand fisted in his dark hair while he groaned into her mouth.

His hand pulled down one of the cups of her bra, palming her breast, playing with her nipple until it was red and hard. She started to tug on his hair and he just chuckled, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Once more he rolled his hips against hers, her arousal dripping through her panties, coating his still closed pants. He slowly kissed down her jaw to her neck, her back arching slightly. He used his moment to open her bra and getting rid of it, his mouth closing over the other nipple, sucking slightly.

She kept rolling her hips against his, moaning his name while she tugged more forcefully on his hair, trying to get him down her body.

„Patience, love. We have all the time in this world and all the others“, he chuckled against the flesh of her stomach, biting her slightly, sucking a hickey into the flesh.

„Perks of being immortal, I guess“, she laughed breathlessly and he grinned against her tender flesh before he finally sank down on his knees in front of her.

Emma sat up on the desk so she could look down, her hand massaging the back of his scalp while he was kneeling between her legs. He ran a single finger over her panties before he placed a kiss on the fabric.

„I'm going to keep these“, he mouthed against her covered mound before he ripped her panties off her body, wiggling his eyebrows at her when the torn fabric dangled from his hook.

„Just get on with it.“ The frustration was clear in her voice and he just knew she'd make pay him back for this, if not tonight then tomorrow. Her legs moved over his shoulders, her heels digging into his back to pull him even closer.

He blew air on her cunt before he moved forward, licking a long stripe and all he could hear was her moan. For a moment he looked up, her head thrown back, her back arched forward, her hips bucking against his mouth and he chuckled softly before he went back in, feeding on her like a man starving.

The more her hand tightened in his hair, the closer she came. He could read her like an open book, especially after all those years spend together in terror and madness.

His tongue started to circle around her clit in the same moment two fingers pressed inside of her, his cold rings pressing against the heat of her skin and it only took him a few strokes to make her cum, her wetness running over his fingers.

„Fuck, Killian“, she moaned when she came, bucking her hips even more against his mouth while she was riding out her orgasm before the grip on his hair was gone and she sank back on the table, catching her breath. He looked at her with a satisfied smile while he licked his fingers clean.

„That's what I intend to do, love“, he said with a low chuckle while he untied the laces of his pants, pushing them down. A deep groan left his throat when his cock finally sprang free and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. „Now, back to yo-“

He wasn't able to finish the sentence because another flash of magic was hitting him, throwing him more forcefully than necessary against the wall next to the door where she had been just a few minutes ago. Ropes were closing around his arms and he groaned.

„Really, Swan? The tying up job again?“ He just raised an unamused eyebrow while she was streching herself on the table, running a hand down between her legs where she was still wet, her other hand playing with one of her nipples.

„You once complained you aren't tied up in the good way. I would call this a very good way.“ It was her time to chuckle at him before getting up. She walked over to him with swaying hips and took his chin into her fingers, feeling her own wetness on his beard before she went in for a kiss. Her other hand gripped his cock, pumping him a few times.

His hips bucked forward and he groaned into her mouth but she pulled away, already sinking down onto her knees.

„You're painfully hard,“ she said and licked the slit briefly, making him shiver and pulling at the ropes that only tightened more around him.

„Thank you for pointing out the obvious“, he groaned, not sure if of frustration or arousal. She laughed and ran a finger up and down his lenght, tilting her head slightly.

„If you buck your hips, the ropes will tighten. Better don't move.“ The smirk on her face could mean nothing good and he swallowed, biting his bottom lip but nodding.

Then she took him into her mouth and it felt like heaven, the urge to just grab her head and slam into her mouth grew bigger every second but he tried to control his body as good as he could.

She started to hum around him, the vibration going through his body and he just couldn't keep it together, he bucked his hips forward and he felt how she smiled around him. Within seconds his wrist started to hurt, not badly but enough to feel it, the rough rope tightening around him.

„Bloody hell“, he groaned out while she kept sucking him, glancing up from time to time while he pressed his whole body against the wall behind him, trying not to loose it again. „Emma come on, let me go.“

She let go of his cock then, placing a kiss on his tip before licking her lips that were covered with his precum. „You really sure?“

He nodded, not really trusting his own words and she rose to her feet again, kissing his neck and leaving marks just like he had done to her.

„But only if you're going to do me a favor“, she whispred into his ear while she moved her hips against his, her toned stomach rubbing against his cock painfully slow.

„And that would be what?“, he asked, taking a deep breath and rocking his hips forward slightly to meet hers.

„Lay on the ground for me.“ She bit his earlobe before she waved her hands and the ropes were gone.

Killian looked at her for a moment before his eyes wandered to his wrist that was red, the rope burn present and it wasn't much more until he would have some bad scratches there but he did as she said and lay down on the ground, ignoring the hard wood digging into his back.

„I quite like the view from down here, you know“, he said with a chuckle and she laughed before straddling him, taking him into her hand to guide him to her entrance and sinking down before he could even process the thought.

„Good for both of us, I guess.“ She leaned in to kiss him again while she started to move slowly, too slowly and he put his hand on her thigh, his hook on her hip, bucking up against her.

„Fuck, you feel so good around me,“ he groaned while she sat back, moving faster now, her knees moving against the wood just like his back, they'd both be marked tomorrow but neither of them cared.

He tried to sit up so he could close his arms around her and thrust into her faster but she put her hands on his chest, pushing him back forcefully. „In a hurry, Captain?“, she purred against his lips without kissing him and he huffed, rolling his eyes.

His hand gripped the back of her head, pulling her down to him into another kiss. „Let me take you to bed?“, he asked in just a whisper and she stopped moving, just looking into his eyes before she nodded.

Killian sat up, her legs going around his waste and he could stand up to carry her ver to the bed, laying her down on it without ever losing the connection they shared. He kept thrusting into her, this time a little faster than before.

She grabbed his shoulders, her nail digging into his back the same moment his hook dug just a little too deep into her waste. He could hear her taking in a sharp breath and looked down, seeing blood tickling down.

He just chuckled and leaned down, licking it up before he kissed her again, making her moan louder than before.

„Come on, harder“, she begged him and he was happy to follow her oders, starting to thrust into her more forcefully, his hook and hand holding her into place while he set pace so rough that he was sure they could make the Jolly Roger move with just their activities.

„I'm going to cum“, she breathed out just seconds before she exploaded, her nail digging deep into his shoulders and running down his back.

The pain of his broken skin and the way she tightened around him caused his orgasm to hit too and he closed his eyes, groaning out her name while he kept thrusting inside of her as best as he could, riding out both of ther orgasms before he stilled, his head sinking down to her shoulder, trying to catch a breath.

„You're crushing me“, she grumbled after a few minutes and he lifted his head, smirking at her before rolling off to the other side of the small bed.

„Argh, fuck,“ he cursed as soon as his back hit the matress. The wounds she gave him made it quite painful to lay down.

„Roll over, idiot,“ she laughed and sat up while he rolled onto his stomach, looking up at her. „It's not even that bad.“

„You don't get them almost every night,“ he grumbled into the pillow under him and she swatted his backside before running a hand up to his back, her palm hovering over his wounds and within seconds, the pain was gone, healed just like that.

She pressed a kiss to his skin. “Better?“ She asked and lay back down next to him, her face facing his.

He smirked and leaned forward, stealing a kiss way too sweet for what they just did. „Aye.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little smut one shot haha


End file.
